Rufus' Injuries
A complete list of Rufus' known Injuries: Rufus is the protagonist of the point and click game Deponia. Deponia # Squashed by Ms. Hinkle's junk press # Burnt Hand by touching a hot plate # Burnt his hand by touching boiling water # Snapped fingers by a mouse trap # Strain by lifting his heavy suitcase # dragged by the harpoon # electrocuted by a power pole # streaked by nails/similar things # Impaled by also very sharp things # dragged across a cactus # pulled through barb wire # hanged from his foot causing much blood to flow into his (probably non existing) brain # Wire cutting into his flesh (hand) # thrown of an organon cruiser... # ...Into cacti # several (~9) Hooks impaled his left hand # “unusual pain in his back" # A probable crushing of his teeth # Burned his hand by touching a chili pepper # swung into cacti by a raging bull # drank battery acid # stood by the explosion of the espresso-machine... # ...twice # A severe uppercut by Goal # hurt his foot on his way to the vault # Pain back from fleeing with Goal # fell from a collapsed bridge # ran against a wall... # ...twice (one time with one time without light) # a full-stop on the mine bike (that probably hurt) # electrocuted by the candy machine # punched by Argus # shoot by organon soldiers # fell off from a way to high tower into a stack of needles Chaos on Deponia # Squashed by the junk press of bozo's cutter # burned his hand # electrocuted by Grandma Utz's toilet # intracranial injury by swinging along a giant saw blade through air and water # probably some or more things also because of that (srsly there's no way he could have survived that, his whole body would also have been pressed against the blade and he would have broken his bones. Don't try this at home) # fell from the lifeboat into the ocean probably crushing some of his bones, again # electrocuted by an electrically charged stick # got beaten up by wink and nod quite hard (got away with a black eye and many possible internal bleedings) # What ever happen in the bathroom of Gulliver's Gully # demolished at Platypus bataka # I would go for brain injury stemming from the cucumber of revelation # hit on the nose by a rake (up to countless times) # Thrown off from Bellevue # Got the word "REVENGE" scratched into his back with a rusty rake (up to multiple times even) # falling over the golden dragon of invisibility # the effect of attempting to Shave Donna's cat (scratches from paws bigger than lion's) # getting eaten by a shark (and somehow ending up in a fish can...) # Getting his fingers cut off in a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors (It looked at least painful) # fell from the highest point of the FBM while adjusting the catapult # Various platypus bites # falling from the space-time anomaly portals # Got ripped into molecules because of a time paradox # slapped across the face by a clock # the trauma from kissing Liebold # Electrocuted by lightning on that one island # he also fell off the thing from there too # Utterly overpowered by the sheer evilness of the hideous creature (Toni) # burned his tongue while drinking hot tea # first injury while trying to cheer up the depressed torpedo dolphins # second injury while trying to cheer up the depressed torpedo dolphins # dragged along the submersible while having no air to breathe, he probably got smashed into rocks too (after that he must have been unconscious for quite a while...) # damaged his DNA while transporting with the animals # the fight with Cletus (okay I'm pretty sure Cletus can't really deal physical damage to Rufus, but then again it seemed like it would hurt) # falling down a level from the bomb tower Goodbye Deponia # Squashed by the junk press of Doc's mobile office # hit on back of the head by the signals on the monorail # how he got onto the organon cruiser (He said Ouch...) # bumped his head while entering the seer's room # The side effects of the dentosaurus toothpaste (Fever, sweaty feet, permanent loss of awareness of danger) # cut himself with shards and a fish knife # burnt his eyes from Bozo wearing nothing but a towel and doing 'the thing' # bitten by a pelican # the first station of the washing machine (spin cycle) # the second station of the washing machine (steamed) # the third station of the washing machine (washed) # the fourth station of the washing machine (dried) # the fifth station of the washing machine(wringed) # the sixth station of the washing machine (ironed) # dental operation # whatever Donna did to him in that closet # An uppercut from Goal (again) # the mental scar he got from killing his girlfriend # death (take that a few multiple times) # squashed by the junk press in hell # frozen # cut through by saws # ...and lasers # incinerated # thrashed with a junk ball bat # bitten by vampire platypus # went through a painful death again for the cloning process Left Rufus # got hit by a pipe while sliding down the bigger pipe # got hit on the head by a pacifier # got almost eaten by some huge monster # a rocket to the head by one of the mushrooms # got bitten by a mushroom # got smacked down by a big mushroom # breath probably toxic gas from a mushroom # electrocuted himself # got thrown through the window of the sewers Inn # crashed with the tank into the highboat # got punched by Argus # crushed his hand in the elevator floor door # pressed against the elevator roof # fell on the elevator floor # pressed against the elevator floor # fell on the catwalk quite hard, really quite hard # got stuck in one of the rotor blades # rotated with the rotor blades in between them and the wall # Let go Middle Rufus # got hit by a pipe while sliding down the bigger pipe # Got the letter opener inside his stomach (fault in the cloning process) (he says he wonders where it is and since the cloning feels a stabbing feeling inside his tummy) # fell unconscious while watching Lotti get a tattoo # got strangled and almost diED # fell from a construction side, a very high construction side # got strangled (by Bozo) and didn't almost die # heard Garlef sing # Got shot by Seagull and tragically died soon after # ...But not before being punched in the wound again Right Rufus # got hit by a pipe while sliding down the bigger pipe # had to hear Cowboy Dodo # ...two times # got hit in the stomach by one of the organon's pneumatic message bottle # got sucked by leeches # Jumped down the higher ascension station tower on Oppenbot and died in the explosion Fun Facts: - Rufus (or the Rufii) has gotten hurt at least 128 times - Goodbye Deponia was the most 'violent' game, hurting Rufus 60 times Known injuries mentioned before and between the events of the games: # A cactus in his butt from one of his previous escape attempts # Relationship with Toni # emotional hurt since his eight birthday # something with a gnu stampede # blister from putting his hand on a hot stove multiple times # something involving mirrors and glass splitters in his hair # somehow getting a fork stuck in the region of his liver # exploded # combusted # set himself on fire # sawed into his own leg # got trampled by a stampeding buffalo # punched by Toni with brass knuckles # inhaled much mercury vapor when he was still a child # surely something while scavangenging through wastes to find magnets and such